Hwoarang past
by Yuuki the weird fan
Summary: This is a story about Hwoarang's childhood and meeting with baek.* I don't know how to rate*
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm** **rewriting my last story for the better. I understood almosst how everything works so it should be better...'** **I think everyone knows who owns tekken**

 **Chap 1:**

Everyone was running home when the school bells ringed... except for one. He didn't want to go home... he didn't even have one...

The young boy never did understand what had happened to his family... One day they were the happiest family in the whole world and the next, ththe worst enemies ever. For reasons that was above him.

Anyhow, the little red head boy was not going to that house anytime soon and it wasn't like his 'dad' cared anyway.

He didn't even had time to reach the gates that a pretty large hand grabbed the back if his jacket

"Ah!" He let out a yelped of surprise but was quick to shut up when a hand was pulled over his mouth and restrained him.

"Look whose here, Hwoarang the famous little loser!" A voiced hissed with amusement. Hwoarang was trapped between 2 boys of the famous bully gang the 'rebels'. The boys here was Kevin and David Cameron. They are twin brothers with brown hair and eyes. For unknown reasons, they seems to like picking up on Hwoarang. But Hwoarang was known to always fight back and never give up until total loss.

"Hey you didn't give me your money today. Right?" Kevin asked. Hwoarang who was restrain by David.

"Like hell I would!" The red head exclaimed struggling under the others grip to break free. Unfortunately, David was stronger and his grip tighten.

"tsk tsk tsk" Kevin tsked amused. "Well then I'll just take it my way" He said a grin all over his face and started to punch Hwoarang mercilessly in the stomach.

10 minutes of beatings Hwoarang still didn't make any sound of pain. He wasn't about to let his enemies get the pleasure of his pain. Finally they stopped and went home leaving Hwoarang on the floor. He was in bad shape and had difficulty standing up. His head was throbbing with pain and he really wanted to throw up. Even though he still made it there. He would have gone fighting somewhere but was too tiered right now. He would have win if they hadn't taken him by surprise, but it seem each time they got him when he less expect them...

He was welcome with a shoe thrown at his face and a loud yelling. He didn't understand a thing about what had been said but act as if he did.

"What do you want baster!" He hissed loudly as he entered the house, throwing his school bag on the couch.

"What are you doing here so early?" His 'dad' hissed. **(when those 2 talk they keeo hissing)** looking at him. He took a full body picture and smirked.

"What's this? Did the baby get beaten?" He said provoking Hwoarang. "Awww look at that, the so called blood fighter has loss but don't worry I'll make it all better" He said sarcastically which en nerved Hwoarang even more.

"That's it!! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!" Hwoarang yelled charging at his enemy and fight started.

Hwoarang being of course only around 11 years old lost and in worst shape. He was lying on the bloody ground not moving except for breathing. Eventually, he went to the bathroom to clean himself and threat all the wounds.

Gathering everything he tgen serch for what he needed and carried it to his room. Tomorow his dad will be busy at work and come late at home. He'll have all his time for his ecape but right now. ... he needs to sleep.

 **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... didyou like it? yes? no? I'll be waiting for at least 1 review** **plzzzzz**


	2. Chap 2

**Hi I'm back!! So chapter 2 for Hwoarang's fans. I live him soooooooo much.** **To HeartThea22, You really thinked I've progress? Thanx and no it doesn't bother me when I have long reviews... I've got only 2 sooooo... Anyway Hwoarang get bullied but he stills fights back ccause he's... well,... Hwoarang. David and Kevin loves fighting with him just because he fights back but Hwoarang still lose. 1 because they restraint and surpruse attack him 2 He's smaller. Thanx again!**

 **To ChocoNeko Ninja, Yeah its basically whats going on...**

 **Of course I own Tekken cuz I'm Nameco!! (sarcastically ;p)**

Chap 2

He felt as if he was on fire. Rolling right to left to right again trying to put out the 'fire'. Unsuccessful over his poor attempts, he open he's eyes and saw hell.

He was infact on fire! Everywhere around him was on fire with dark smoke. He couldn't breath anymore!! Not that he could properly before but now it seems as if all oxygen was consume by the flammes!!

"Ah" He let out a surprised scream as someone had grapped him. It wasn't long before he was thrown out of the window of a 2 level house but fortunately landed on pil of trash bag.

He tried standing up minutes after his fall but failed each time. Seeing the pointlessness of his attempts he just looked up from where he lied and what he saw shocked him!

Flashbacks keep attacking his mind and tears start forming on his eyes and he lost it. He was not the type to show his pain! He always masked it with anger and that's what he did.

"Why did you do that baster!" He yelled as loudly as he could but his words felt on deaf ears. Only a glare served him as answer.

"Answer me you creep!" Still the same. After severals lame attempts, he lost it.

"Why you saved me? After all you've done to me! Why?" His voice started to crack.

"Tell me!" But the ceiling suddenly collapsed on the man.

"FATHER!!!" He cried out sobbing now. It was exactly like last time. Only thus time, no one was left except him.

 _Flashbacks:_

It was a nice afternoon and Hwoarang hurried home. He was already late and her mom told him to come early as she had a surprise. But thanks to those stupid dopes, he was late like very late. It was already starting to get dark.

Turning a corner at full speed, he cold see his house but instantly wished he didn't. He upgraded his speed as his house was on fire.

When he was close enough, he saw his father standing in front of the burning house doing nothing but staring.

"Dad! The house is burning!! Where's mom? Did she esca-" The little boy cried but was cut off by a slap on the face.

"Don't you dare ask me about her!" His dad said in a menacing tone. Hwoarang said nothing but immediately ran inside the burning building.

"Hwoarang!!" His dad called out but he didn't answer nor stopped. It was a sudden force on his collor that stopped him. He was send over someone shoulder and

carried him away from the flammes.

"Put me down!! My mom could be in there!!" Hwoarang yelled but his word felt on deaf ears. Slowly he started to lose consciousness but the last thing he saw was his father, at least that he remember.

 _End of flashback_

He couldn't stay here anyway. He would never go to an orphanage not that they would accept him with his reputation of trouble maker. Slowly he rosed up and started running away. He still didn't know his name apart from Hwoarang. After the death of his mom his dad never told him his first name and he was too young to remember it anyway.

From now on he was Hwoarang the street kid.

 **Done!! I'm sorry but I have my moke exams this week soooo I've forget about that... It's not so good but I have good reasons sooo sorry?**

 **plzzz review! It doesn't inspire me if no one like or reviewed it... :(**


	3. Chapter 2 the good one

**OMG!!! I've posted tge wrong chapter!!! I'm soooooooo sorry I never meant for that to be posted I'm sorry again... Here is the real one** **Sorry If my grammer is ... Its just because its hard to type on a phone and not having the auto crorrecter.** **Disla-thing I don't own anything except my idea** _Chap 2: Being a street brat_ Weird metalic sound disturbed the sleep of the beaten red head. He was already half-died tired but still manage to open his eyes and get off the bed slowly.

Giving out a big yawn, Hwoarang made his way the source of that persistent noise. He went down the stairs to the kitchen and was about to open the door, but voices stopped him from doing so. As long as he was concerned, no one was invited, so to who belong those voice??

Slowly, he pressed his ears to the door trying to listen what they were talking

"I told you I have no son!" His dad said

"Don't lie old man and tell us where he is! But we can't find him!" A military like voice said **(I don't know how to put it)**

Hwoarang listen to them and knew why they couldn't find him. His room was at the highest level, where everyone would make it there store of souvenirs stuffs **(I don't know how to say it)**. Hw didn't know why but his dad always did the best he could to hide him for anyone except for some. Even if they can't meet those exceptions... since they've moved.

'Bang!!'

The sound took Hwoarang out of his thoughts. He focused all his attention on door and heard a body fall. His eyes widen, and quick to know that that could be his dad!!! Lost in his thoughts, he didn't pay to anything and now, he doesn't know why they shot his dad. Hearing footsteps coming closer, he quickly but silently dashed away to his room, inside the closet.

In the darkness if the closet, his mind keep on sending flashbacks about the sense of deja vu. Tears started falling out of his eyes as he remember it all too well.

"Not again..." He wispered to himself, wide eyes full of tears and breathing hard.

 _Flashback_

 _It was a nice sunday night and the family was having a sweet dinnner. There was pizza for menu today and Hwoarang's mom does the best pizza in the whole world. Everything was great until someone knocked at the door._

 _"I wonder who it is?" His mom asked_

 _"Me friends?" Hwoarang asked in an adorable voice. **( He's still 6)**_

 _"I doubt that red and it's my not me" his dad said "I'm going to check" He rosed out if his place and went to open the door._

 _There was a faint sound of talking before it turned into yellings. Hwoarang went gripping his mom's dress and she hugged him._

 _"Why is dad angry?" Hwoarang asked_

 _"I don't know Hwoarang but lets go in your room in the mean time, ok?" His mom said gently. She had know idea what was going on but she prefer having her son protected. They were about to go when the heard a 'bang' sound followed by the painfull screams of his father. Hwoarang quickly hide under the table while his mom rushed to his father's side but was stopped by a man standing in front of her._

 _"Where is he? " A deep voice asked._

 _"Who?" Her mom answered back. She had fear written over her face but it quickly disappeared when she saw her husband. The kitchen may be far from the entrance door but one can see a bit and what she saw obviously enraged her. "What did u do to him!!" She hissed and glared at the man in front of her. If looks could kill, the man would've evaporated._

 _"Where is your son?" The man asked not affected at all._

 _"And why would I tell you?" His mom hissed and the man rosed his gun at her head. Seeing this, his mom quickly moved out of range._

 _"What's wrong with you!!" His mom yelled. But the man shot again and again like his mom kept on dodging again and again._

 _That was until Hwoarang cried out and jumped out of his hiding place when a bullet when under the table in front of him. He went straight to his mom scared for his life. Seeing the little kid, the man in the tekken force aimed at him._

 _Time seemed to slow down for Hwoarang. The bullet went straight at him but he was pushed on the last minute by his mom and both felt on the ground. Hwoarang's eyes were wide as his mom was over him. She had a smile on her face._

 _"Are you okay?" She asked in a sweet voice. Hwoarang could only nod his head._

 _"Good" was all she said before she cough out blood. The blood felt down Hwoarang's cheeks who was trapped in pure shock. Then out of the blue, she fainted on Hwoarang who was still trapped._

 _"Mom?" He called out weakly and hearing no response did so again and again._

 _The man re aimed his gun to Hwoarang bit was hit with something so hard on the head that he fainted. Behind him was Hwoarang's father who then released the pan he used on the killer abd went straight for his son. He quickly removed Hwoarang from under his mom. Hwoarang kept on calling his mother even after he was carried away by his dad. He stilled was calli_


	4. 1st time seeing Beak

**Yo!! I'm back... Too long wait? ' I know but I still am on my exams periods... I just wanted to do this so you can enjoy a bit... if you are a Hwoarang fan that is... Also I won't love suggestions for my story** Chap 3:

It's been a week since the accident and Hwoarang running away. He decided to go back to fetch some clothes which had survived and some belongings. He wasn't sure anything had survived since those basters had burned his house.

Once there, he was right, nothing had survived but he still went in to serch for anything. Turns out there was actually some stuff in the underground room. He came out with a small bag full of clothes and a black diary, they were a bit burned and dirty but still usable.

He went back to his small hide out in the dangerous part of the town. He now habit a small abandoned garage with some other guys. He went in and lay on his small 'bed', which was a long but thin piece of wood on which laid his covers. He slowly recalled the event of this week

 _Flashed back:_

 _Striped of all his energy because of running away, Hwoarang had collapsed on the street. When he woke up, he was_ in a world of pain. His legs felt like jelly and he had a major burn on his right arm. Slowly he took out his surrounding and found himself in a comfortable cough. There was something wet on his head and his injury had been bandaged up. The room was quite big but plain. Hearing a soft noise next to him, ge turned his head to be face to face with an old man. His first instinct was to scream and punch the man but he held back. The mab seems asleep so he sneaked outside the house.

He was almost at the door when he smelled a nice perfume of food. Of he was right, which he was, this nice scent is from a chocolate cake. He quietly slipped in the kitschen following the chocolate perfume. Once the beauty at sight, he didn't wait before devouring the delice.

He was enjoying the sweet treat before a hand grabbed his. Scared he turned around with widen eyes. The man was awake!! He was about to say something but Hwoarang punched the man in the guts. Rhe guy losen his grip allowing Hwoarang to run away. He soon find refuged in the abandoned garage. With some fight, he won a bed.

 _End of flashback_

Hwoarang still wonder who was that man. He had white gray hair tied in a pony tail and brown eyes. He wore a weird kimono, maybe he was a master of art materials?? Well never mind, he had to find food right now. His belly ketp reminding him of that.

He had find a group of street kids like himself eating something and he decided to steal some of it. Getting closer he managed to take some before one of them spotted him.

"Hey!! Thats ours!!" He shouted but Hwoarang continued to eat, undifferent from them. It wad when they stood to fight him that he took position.

Hwoarang was declared winner and had all the food. But the loser team told him he would pay for that

 ***Sticks out tongue* Not continuing this until I get a review!! Requests are very welcome**


End file.
